otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Born to Die:V I P
}} }} : You still seeing that mechanic? : You mean Doug? : The mechanic. : He was kind of an ass, so I dumped him. : Of course. You ever date a guy that isn't an ass? : At least I date. When was the last time you were seeing anyone? That wanna-be sports caster from San Diego? You've been single for almost a year now. : I've never gone out with anyone from San Diego. : If you ask me, I'd say you like keeping guys away from you. Stringing them along instead of committing. You've been doing it to Marcus for like, ever. : What the hell are you talking about? I'm not going to date someone from work that's insane -And he probably feels the same. : How would you know, you're oblivious to every guy that looks your way at work, or do you really think you get bigger tips because of your all-star table waiting? Marcus is super hot and super nice too. : Hurry the hell up, we're running late already. : Look, all I'm saying is that you always seem lonely. : Being with someone doesn't always mean you aren't alone. : Jesus christ, Fred, you always know how to say the most depressing shit, you know that? ...But I guess I know what you mean. : I don't want to be in a relationship right now. : Who the hell said anything about a relationship? Just find a good looking guy and use it, abuse it, then lose it, cause you look like you fucking need it. : Stacy, Fred. What took you guys so long? : Someone felt the need to lecture me while they were applying their make-up : Well needed advice isn't lecturing, if you want me to lecture you I'll do it. : Fine, I'll keep your advice it in mind. : Plus, we're supposed to have some VIPs coming in tonight, so I had to make sure I looked extra-gorgeous, VIPs tip almost three times as much as our normal customers. : You look beautiful. But the last time you were late with incoming VIP, Calypso nearly made you cry from the fit she was having. : Yeah, well she insulted my make up too so fuck her. I'd rather be late and beautiful, than frumpy and on time. : Do we know who the VIPs are this time? : They never tell anyone. I'm sure it's to keep people from harassing them. : It better be someone who's actually important. Seems like all we've been getting lately is rich old men trying to be young. No matter how hard I try I can never get Peralta to spill the beans. He's a sassy ass bitch, but he knows how to keep a secret. : If he told anyone at work it wouldn't be you. You'd gossip to everyone that would listen. : Oh my God did he tell you? : What? -No. I'm the one who asked if we even knew who they were to begin with. : It's a cover up. You both know who it is don't you? Peralta just told you not to yell me didn't he?! : Neither of us know. We'll find out soon anyway. : Wait! You! No -Not you -''you''! What is this doing out here? This silver is meant for our V-I-Ps, dear. Don't put it in the kitchen. Put it in the V.I.P. room... Go-go-go. Just keep it together Acacio. It's a big night and if you look stressed out then She thinks something is wrong. : Everyone calm down, calm down. We're here. Just had some car trouble, that's all. : : : Marcus. You look wonderful, is that a new cologne? : It's not- : Doesn't matter. I have a very special job for you tonight that only someone as... Strong as yourself can manage. : I'm watching the VIP door. : So smart too. I'll fetch you the list, darling. We've talked about that lack of smile before dear. So smile, big smile -Big pretty smile! : : I better get behind the bar before Calypso notices that I filed through the ball and chain she fastens to my ankle. : He seems even more tightly wound than usual, they must've booked some important people. : : So who do we got? Spill the beans big guy. : You tell me. : ...Natalya Nadrageel? Sounds weird enough to be familiar... Thomas Durrance?! He's that up and coming artist-model millionaire guy! He's really mysterious. I think his parents died when he was a kid, so he's almost like Superman, you know? The brooding guys are just... Ugh... : That's Batman, Stacy. Anyone else we should be worried about? : This Natalya sounds familiar. Nadrageel. I think someone from my hometown had that last name, might've moved there after I graduated... I remember my friends talking about some billionaire moving there. You know about three years back I think I went to a party or something at her mansion... One of her mansions... Or maybe it was her son's mansion... I should call up my friend and ask her, she was there too. You know I had so much to drink I really don't remember, I just remember it was in a big ass house. These other people sound boring -Agatha? Grandma name, boring. Orion? Weird, isn't that a planet or something? The rest of these are lawyer-y names. Don't know them, so they're obviously not important. : Oh I beg to differ. I believe every name on that list is important. : Calypso! How are you today, love that dress. : Regrettably, as much as I enjoy the flattery, I don't pay you to kiss my ass. I pay you to kiss hers. Miss Natalya Nadrageel. Do anything she asks, no questions. If someone asks for something that is in opposition of Natalya's request, you pick her choice over theirs. No exceptions. No food is too grand, no drink is too expensive. She wants it then we have it. Even if I have to send someone out to buy it and bring it here. : You know I think I know her nephew or something... : She quickly walks up to the three of them. Winston said a white and gold Rolls-Royce just pulled up outside... Figured everyone would want to know the VIPs are arriving. : You're always quiet and don't butt in at the wrong time And you're usually a hit with the V.I.P.s anyway, so I'm putting you en-point for them tonight. Make us proud -and smile. : Perfection. Not a speck of dust. Nothing out of place. Even the lighting is impeccable. I'm a genius. : : Better get back behind that bar. : You never get star struck like everyone else here. You play it too cool. : I don't have a reason to. They only pay me to look intimidating. : Keep that stern outlook. All this commotion for a handful of people... Money really does make you important. I better just stay out of the way. Seeya. : : : : : A bottle of Rose Champagne. I want it warmed. ...And a mixed platter of whatever food it is that you serve here... The other guests have not yet arrived. : You're our first arrival, Miss Nadrageel, and may I say we're all so very honored to have you here tonight. : : : : I'm sure you already have the list of names that will be showing up tonight, I just need to double check that it's up to date. : Can I get your name, miss? : Of course, Agatha O'Hara. I'm the VIP's assistant. : : Here you are, Miss O'Hara. : ...There were many last-minute adjustments, and most of these people will not be allowed admittance. If anyone with a crossed out name attempts to get in, please deny entrance, if they insist feel free to throw them out. If Chris Courier or Orion Nadrageel make an appearance please inform me before you allow them admittance into the VIP area. As we are discussing business that is of considerable importance, and it does not involve their input... May I get your name, just so we know who is keeping watch? : It's Marcus, I'll be here all night to watch over your room. : Thank you Marcus, if we need anything else I'll be down. You doing okay? : That VIP lady's... A trip. She's got these wild eyes... Scary even, felt paralyzed when she looked at me. Looks like they're generous tippers though, so I better keep my cool like you. Maybe I can buy myself a Rolls after tonight? : Nervous? Just do what I do. Imagine everyone in their underwear. : You imagine me in my underwear? : : }} : ...All the lights in Miami begin to gleam... Ruby, blue and green, neon too... Everything looks better from above, my king... Like aquamarine, ocean's blue... ...All the lights are sparkling for you, it seems... On the downtown scenes... Shaded blue... Beatboxing and rapping in the summer rain... Like a boss, you sang jazz and blues... ...The summer's wild... And I've been waiting for you all this time... I adore you -Can't you see you're meant for me...? The summer's '''hot' but I've been cold without you... I was so wrong not to doubt ...Your Medellín tangerine dream...'' ...Hey Stacy, get me a water with some Lime? : One of the VIPs ordered you a Rum and Coke. : ...Really? ...I'm still on the clock, I can't drink. : Yeah I know, so I made it Coke. ...Mostly. After a song like that, you sound like you need a drink anyway. : It's probably some married old man. : For your information it was Thomas Durrance. He must've liked your singing. : Who? : Just drink the damn Coke! And then take these up there, you're back on the clock. Maybe give Thomas a wink. He's the good looking guy with the blonde hair, even you can't miss him. : Put some lime in it for me? How are guests doing? : Very tame. If I were to guess the blonde guy set this meeting up, the others seem so out of place. : Thomas Durrance? He bought me a Rum and Coke. Does he seem like a creep? : He didn't say much before going upstairs. Stacy said he's a "mysterious" guy with a lot of money. Take that as you will. : Yeah, well, Stacy's opinion on men is sketchy. She thinks all of you are knights in shining limousines, ready to drive her off into the Hollywood sunset... : You better get going. And Fred, don't be nervous. This guy can't do anything to you while I'm here. : I'm not nervous, I'll just imagine him in his underwear. : We met here on the assurance that you would barter, yet you refuse to come to terms with what I want. : It's a matter of how badly you want it. You obviously have the resources, but if I gave it up now... ...I would lose any leverage I have over the situation. To both you and other interested parties. : I assure you, Mr. Durrance, that your ilk will not keep you safe from what's to come. I offer more than mere wealth, but also the protection that comes with protection. : You'll have to do better than idle threats, Ms. Nadrageel... So long as I have it all up here -you and everyone else that wants it can't do anything to me. : Then we've no more reason to stay in this... Den of noise. : : Did you enjoy the drink? : No offense, but I'm not supposed to drink when I'm on the clock. : I assumed that, but thought you might enjoy the gesture, though that's not the reaction I saw when the bartender told you. : A lot of the VIPs buy me a drink after I sing... It... I'm sorry. : Sorry? Are you, really? Tell me the truth. : No. It gets really old... : So when will you be off the clock? I'll buy you something then. : I work until closing... : ...I'm sure I can convince your boss to give you the rest of the night off... She wouldn't want to... Discourage someone like me from returning here. : ...I... Really doubt it. : ...If you don't want to go out... Just say the words... : ...I... Didn't say that...? : So you'll grant me a night on the town with the most beautiful girl here? : ...I don't think Stacy would say no. : You're different than most girls... Smart... But lonely. I could hear it in your voice while you sang... It's a... Beautiful loneliness... I've never heard anything like it before... I want to know it, if you let me... : ...I... If Calypso says it's alright... : I'll have a talk with you boss then. : : Alright, bar is clean. Glasses are in the kitchen. Bottles are thrown out. Trash is out. I'm going home. : Fred still in the kitchen? : I didn't see her... Actually I haven't seen her most of the night now that I think about it. : What do you mean you haven't seen her? She walks the club more than both of us. : Umm... I dunno she went up to the VIP lounge. Haven't seen her since then. That was after she finished singing... : Hey Fred, you up there? : She's not here anymore. : Oh god, don't tell me she's dead. : She's not dead. : Well what the hell happened to her then? : I gave her the rest of the night off. : What? Was she sick? : Oh no, nothing like that. It was a request from one of our VIP guests. : No way. Did she actually leave with Thomas Durrance?! : : Oh, oh-ho-ho. She actually took my advice for once! I'll drink to that! : : I'm... gonna start walking home. : Yeah I'm beat. Hey don't sweat it, they bought a ton of expensive drinks for how long they were here. That champagne was like seven hundred dollars alone! : : I'm sure she's fine, Fred doesn't just go out with anyone. : I didn't take Fred for the "mysterious millionaire" type. : Is that a hint of jealousy I hear in your voice Marcus Linnel? : I just have a hard time trusting those types of guys. ...I'm so stupid. : Yeah you are, if you wanted you've had like, a year to jump on it. Anyway, Fred's smart, I'm sure she'll be fine... She needed a night off with some new company. : : Why are there so many damn homeless people in this town these days? Where do they even come from- Fred?! : : Fred... She's pale... I'm calling 911.